Pain isn't Forever
by Gleeksunited16
Summary: Kurt doesn't know what to do anymore. He's tired of the abuse, but doesn't know how to leave. An old friend...maybe more...is here to help him figure it out. Rated M for abuse, language and other adult material. I hope you enjoy.


**A/N: Hello friends of the Net. So, I'm back. A lot of stuff happened and I couldn't write. Klaine will forever be my OTP and I will continue to write about their beautiful love for forever, just not in this particular story. I'm not going to spoil anything but I'm rating it M for abuse and sadness and stuff. I hope you enjoy 3**

 _Everything used to be so good. We would smile and laugh and just be happy. He used to be so good. But something changed. Now it's just never ending pain and torture._

"You're just a little bitch, you know that right?" Blaine spat at the sobbing body on the floor. "What would you even do without me? Nobody else could love the sorry excuse for a human that you are other than me." He said angrily. He swiftly kicked the smaller boy in the ribs.

"P-please stop" Kurt cried from the floor. He had been curled in the fetal position for around twenty minutes while his boyfriend of seven months brutally attacked him.

Blaine had seen Kurt talking to a man named Sebastian at the Lima Bean. They were close. Kurt couldn't deny that he liked Sebastian, but he would never cheat. Blaine had gone crazy. Now they were here, in Blaine's unorganized bedroom, Kurt sobbing on the floor and Blaine pacing around in pure rage.

He was throwing things and screaming. He called Kurt a whore, a bitch, anything he could think of to hurt him. "You're pathetic, you know that." Blaine was seething. "You were all over him, like the whore that we both know you are."

Kurt was trying his best not to completely break down. He looked up at the man he used to love and realized that he wasn't the same person anymore. He didn't know what had happened to Blaine in the last couple of months, but something had changed. Blaine had hit him before, but never like this. It started out with just one time. Blaine had smacked him during an argument, but he immediately apologized and started crying. Kurt forgave him.

In the last two months Blaine had broken two of his ribs and his arm. He also had bruises covering his body. Nobody noticed though. Nobody but Sebastian. That's why he was talking to him today.

Kurt desperately needed his help to get away from Blaine.

He looked up to see that Blaine had tired himself out and was now fast asleep on his bed. Kurt slowly got up and gathered his stuff and tiptoed out of the house.

When he got out of the house he realized that Blaine had driven him here and had no way home. He slowly pulled out his phone and called the only person who could calm him down right now.

"Hey Seb, I-I need your help. Can you come pick me up from Blaine's house?" Kurt's voice was shaking.

"Yea of course. Are you alright?" Sebastian sounded worried.

"No, not really, but I'll explain later okay?" He said sadly.

"Okay Kurt I'll be there in a few minutes" Sebastian hung up the phone and Kurt was left in an eerie silence.

It was about ten minutes later when a dark SUV pulled up in front of Blaine's house. A tall man in stylish clothes jumped out of the car and ran to Kurt, who was sitting in the yard looking at the ground.

"Hey gorgeous, you're getting your pants all dirty" Sebastian said as he took Kurt's hands and pulled him off the ground.

"Thanks for coming to get me" Kurt said quietly. They walked to Seb's car and got inside.

"If you don't want to talk about it- ""He did it again." Kurt interrupted the other man.

They were both silent for a moment. Sebastian looked at Kurt, his eyes filled with sadness and worry. "How bad was it?" Seb asked quietly. "I-It's really not that bad…" Kurt lied.

"Bullshit" Kurt flinched at the other boy's tone of voice. Sebastian sighed and looked at the paler man beside him. "I'm sorry Kurt, I'm just worried about you." He said sadly. "I know you are. I just…I really thought he was different. He was so nice to me. He didn't make fun of how girly I sound, or how feminine I am. I thought…...I thought he loved me" Kurt started crying softly.

"Kurt, anyone who would raise a hand to your beautiful face, doesn't deserve you. He may have genuinely loved you in the beginning, but you don't deserve to be treated like you're worthless…...because damnit Kurt you're one of the most priceless things in this world." Sebastian continued. "Anyone lucky enough to be loved by you should know that. They should be willing to do anything to protect you, and they would never hurt you like this." Sebastian was looking out of the driver side window sadly.

He looked deeply into Kurt's entrancing eyes and said "Kurt…. what I'm trying to say is, I would do anything for you. I would protect you with my life and it's taking everything I have not to go into that house and break that bastards nose. I get it if you're not ready yet, but I'm willing to wait for you to be ready." Seb said this in one long breath and finally put the car into drive without another word and drove Kurt home.

Kurt stared out of the window on the ride home. He didn't know what to make of the other man's confession, but he knew that he needed time. He had never been more confused about his own emotions in his life. He was still in love with Blaine, but he was drawn to Sebastian. He was funny, sensitive, caring and believe it or not, he didn't sleep around. But he liked to keep up appearances of course. Sebastian made Kurt feel so alive, but also, he felt completely safe with him. He looked at Sebastian's face, focused solely on the road in front of them and he sighed.

Kurt wasn't sure what this meant for him, but it was going to be a long road for recovery and he had no idea how he was going to get through it.

 **A/N: Soooo, leave a review and favorite if you enjoyed. I love replying to comments** **?** **Should I make this a multi-chapter story? Let me know if you would continue reading. Also, any story ideas or pairings would be appreciated. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed 3**


End file.
